happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 7: The Golden Skua
Mumble was studying in his room. His roommate Chrysta had gone to the sign-up-club-and-sorority party about an hour and a half before hand. Being alone with his work caused Mumble to compare it to life before he came here. It was a bit lonely, but it was nice to be private, no one to mock or gloat or laugh at him, he could just be himself. So yeah, aside from loneliness, it was paradise. When suddenly, the window burst open and a penguin jumped into the room quicker than a cheetah on the African Plains. Mumble would not have recognised this character if the events of that morning did not happen. "Johnny" he said before the cunning gentoo forced them both against the corner of the room, his flipper over Mumble's mouth. Mumble could not contain his confusion of what was going on, as he struggled to get this penguin's slimy flipper off his beak, trying to speak of his anger. "Hm, hm, jhny, wht gng n?" "Shhhhh" Johnny responded before Mumble finally managed to free himself. "DON'T TELL ME TO SSHH, YOU PIECE OF WHALE SHI- Mumble started before Johnny covered his mouth again. It was then that Mumble heard voices outside the window. They sounded similar to Johnny in accent, only more aggressive and hostile. "Come on now, he can't have just disappeared" came one of the voices, which after Mumble looked out the window was revealed to have belonged to a short, stout gentoo penguin. "Shut up, Sullivan" came the voice of his colleague. He was a lean, tall gentoo with a neck-tie around his neck "He may be a slippery character but I swear to Guin, when we find him, I am going to give John Harrison Khan Sherlock Pitt a well deserved, lesson teaching, bloody good hiding. Now come on." When they had gone, Johnny loosened his grip on Mumble and relaxed. "Ha ha, Andrew Moriarty. Right eijit, he is. Oh, hello again Mumble, we just keep bumping into one another don't we lad. So, what are you doing here?" "What am I doing here. What are you doing in MY room?" "What are you on about, boy" Johnny asked before turning around and seeing the room "This is not your room, this is my...not my room, this is not my room." "So, why was "he" chasing you?" Mumble asked out of curiosity. "Who. Andy. Oh aye, I had taken something from him that he really liked." "Oh boy. Okay, so tell me, master burglar, what did you take." "Well, I'm glad you asked, my fluffy friend" Johnny said before reaching into one of the pockets on the belt he was wearing. But then suddenly his confidant smile turned into a shocked frown. He searched all his pockets, barely audible words coming out of his mouth very quickly. "Oh, good Guin! Where is it! Where is it! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be right." "What are you doing?" Mumble asked. Just then, he noticed a small object under the window sill. he picked it up and observed the tiny treasure. It looked like a small statue of a Skua, sort of like the ones who told him about the aliens, but without the alien tag on it's leg, and the fact that it was made of solid gold. "Um, Johnny, is this yours?." "Oh, not now Mumble I need to find the Gol-". His face began to shift back to a smile when he saw what Mumble was holding, and he jumped up and down giddily as he ran over and took the trinket from Mumble. "Ha ha, you little thief in the shadows!" "What is that thing anyway, Johnny?" "Well, Mumble, this is Moriarty's most prized possession: The Golden Skua. You see boy, this belonged to Andrew's mother Abigail, Guin bless her soul. After her (clears throat) passing, Moriarty kept this beautiful trinket in his trophy cabinet. Although the place was pretty bloody empty so it really did just clash with the wallpaper. So...I just decided to relieve him of his (clears throat) burden." "So basically you stole it." "Yeah, pretty much. Although, it really will come in handy for me. It'll make the LOFAO look like the real deal." "Wait a sec. The Lofo-feo-what?" Mumble asked, curious of his companion's little revelation. "No, the LOFAO. The Legion Of Freaks And Outcasts. We're kind of like the bottom sorority on campus." "Hhmm, freaks and outcasts, huh? You know, that sounds like the perfect place for me, where do I sign up, Johnny?" "Oh, no Mumble" Johnny protested. "You really don't want to join our team. We're really the place to go for freaks and outcasts and people who just don't fi-oh, right" it was then that Johnny came to his senses and remembered Mumble's current situation. "Well, I wouldn't be an honest penguin if I didn't say we wouldn't be happy to have you lad. You can come with me when I go to give this golden skua to the gu- it was then that Johnny realised that his prize was once again not in his pocket. He turned around and saw, to his horror, the Golden Skua rolling out the opened door and into the hallway. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!STOP THAT SKUA!" The two penguins raced outside the room and chased after the statue until they came face-to-face with: "Hello Johnny. DID YOU MISS ME!" "Oh no. Look Andy, you can take me and do what you want, but just let the boy go. He has nothing to do with it." "Very Well" Moriarty said mercifully. "Sullivan, the boy goes free." After a brief pause, Johnny suddenly yelled "HA, PSYCHE!" before head-butting Moriarty and tripping Sullivan over. "Come on Mumble, let's go get that skua" before they both darted off after it. Rubbing his forehead in pain and anger, Moriarty picked up a sharp icicle and said "RRRAAAGGGHHH! SULLIVAN! KILL THOSE PENGUINS!" Next chapter: Saturday Night Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions